Meeting Between Nations
by LasagnaLover
Summary: It is WW2 and America has come to meet with Germany on terms with the axis and the allies. Can they come to an agreement? ONE SHOT! P.S. In this story Russia is part of the axis. I know in real life Russia was never part of the axis powers, but just for this story he is, OK!


Today was a very important day.

One reason it was important was because two of the worlds most powerful nations were meeting today to try to come to terms on the war. Another was that their decision decided almost the fate of the world.

America or the United States sat in the cold office of the other nation. He felt the tension in the air rise with each passing second, it was not a good thing. He quietly and quickly scanned the room hoping that if something went wrong there could be a way of escaping. The room was bare except for a few cabinets, a bookcase, some chairs, and a desk. That was not a good thing either.

Minutes passed and not a sign of his host was detected. Had he forgotten, no he couldn't have this was important. America occasionally heard the shouts of the soilders and guards from outside, it made his stomach sink to think that if he failed maybe one day that would be heard out of his office window.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy boots filled the silence. It sounded like a few boots then the one he was expecting. His stomach sank even lower. Was this it, was this the end of The United States of America?

The door swung open and America turned around. The first person to enter the door was Japan, he had an expressionless look on his face as he entered the room. The second was Russia, or the Soviet Union, who smiled at America in an unnatural way sending shivers down his spine. The third was Italy who smiled and waved back at him enthusiastically, America waved back nervously. The last one who entered the room was Germany. He walked in with an expression like a guard does when he is giving orders. His aurora held pride and honor.

"Or what he has left anyways." Thought America.

Germany walked over to the desk while the others sat on the chairs beside it, like dogs do to their master. After a few seconds of silence Germany finally spoke.

"I hear that you are here to discuss terms between the axis and the allies?"

America nodded, he wanted to try to get on Germany's good side.

"Das ist, was ich für gekommen." Replied America in fluent German.

Germany looked at the american with astonishment. He never could have guessed that America spoke German, much less fluently. This was a surprise.

"Ve- America, come hai imparato a parlare tedesco?" Asked Italy in Italian. America smiled back.

"Immigrati." America answered. Now it was Italy's turn to look surprised. Germany nudged Italy's arm.

"What did he say Italy?" Germany whispered in his ear, not wanting America to find out that he couldn't speak Italian. How could that American learn to speak German and Italian so well?

"He said it was immigrants." Whispered back Italy. Russia and Japan were listening back on to the conversation, they couldn't speak German or Italian either , but they had heard what Italy had said.

"Well this is indeed a surprise little Amerika, I wonder what would happen if most of your country was populated by Russians, would that mean that you were closer to becoming one with Russia?"

Russia smiled to America. He was very curious about the American, but this little piece of info made him even more fascinating. In time he would teach the young boy also.

America though did not return the feelings. He stared nervously back at the Russian. Russia was already beginning to get on his nerves and the meeting had just started. It made him dread what the rest of it would contain.

"Uhhh, well if you guys want me to speak in English thats ok with me?" Things were already starting to get unnerving.

Germany waved him down, "No, no its alright, the others can leave so we can discuss matters in private."

Sensing that it was their time to go Japan, Italy, and Russia all got up from their seats and started to exit out of the room. Italy waved a goodby to America while Japan just shuffled out quickly. Though Russia stayed a moment longer and knelt down to whisper something into America's ear.

"Remember though Amerika, mother Russia is always watching." He then stood up and left without a glance while America was just freaking out inside.

When the door close it signaled that the meeting was truly going to start.

"Sag mir, Amerika, wie hast du gelernt Deutsch fließend sprechen?" Asked Germany. He leaned forward and put his head on top of his hands. His hands were folded together and that ment buisness.

"Wie gesagt, seit meiner Einwanderer meist bestehen Deutsch Ich spreche fließend Deutsch." America answered in fluent German again.

Germany quietly observed America. He could now spot many characteristics that were apart of other countries. For instance he could now see that America now resembled him a bit. It was both exciting and a bit awkward to tell the truth. It was like looking at a younger him in a totally new fashion and way.

A snapping sound was heard in his ears. Bringing him out of his daydream Germany blinked for a moment and refocused back on to the other nation.

"Yo sorry dude, but you zoned out of there for a second."

Now fully back on track Germany clapped his hands to show that he was ready, "Well then shall we get started?" He then took out a brief case and placed it on the desk. Opening it Germany took out a file that was marked negotiations.

"Wow sorry ,but you guys are kinda really clean freaks, hu?"

Germany was currently putting the case back to where it belonged, "It is not bad to be organized, something you should try to learn."

With that comment said Germany let the sputtering American be while he organized his file. Taking out a clean piece of yellow paper with the details on it Germany slid it over to America.

"Now I believe that everything is in cheek?"

America scanned over the paper once, twice, three times until he slammed it down, "This is not fair, these terms are unacceptable!"

"But, those are my terms, do you have anything better in mind?" Things were not going the way he planned.

"Ya I do, I say erase all through paragraphs four- seven, then we could see about coming to an agreement!"

Germany didn't plan on this, he expected America to go along with his terms, not go agents them. Well, he guessed that there was more to the American then he thought.

"What is wrong with them?" Germany asked.

"Whats wrong, whats wrong," sputtered America, "the dividing of land here is totally unfair!"

"Then we will not come to an agreement if you do not think they are acceptable."

"That's alright with me then!"

"You will not come to terms at all?"

"No, I do not agree with you on these and that's final."

Their babbling match had finally come to a close. Germany stood from his desk and walked to the door.

"Well then goodby America, I will see you on the battlefield." And with that Germany left America sitting all alone in the room, the piece of paper still in his hand. Out of a fit of rage America ripped the piece of paper to shreds and threw them to the ground. Only one thought was going through his mind right then.

England was gonna kill him when he got back.

**This is what they said:**

**Das ist, was ich für gekommen = That's what I came for**

**come hai imparato a parlare tedesco = how you learned to speak German**

**Immigrati = immigrants**

**Sag mir, Amerika, wie hast du gelernt Deutsch fließend sprechen = Tell me, America, how did you learn to speak German fluently**

**Wie gesagt, seit meiner Einwanderer meist bestehen Deutsch Ich spreche fließend Deutsch = As I said, since my German immigrants consist mostly I speak fluent German**

**Authors Notes:**

**You see this is why America is bad a negotiating ;D**

**This story is also found on deviantart, my username is smore 123.  
**

**Update:**

** I corrected the spelling and sorry if my historical significance is not right with Russia, I just thought it would be cool to make him part of the axis for a short time.  
**


End file.
